Path of the Righteous
While preparing to open up JKP, Casey asks Dom what Jarrod was like when he first arrived at Pai Zhuq. Camille confronts Snapper about her being attacked. The General explains that she has fallen in love with Jarrod and not Dai Shi. Theo & Lily are concerned about Casey taking his Master Test failure so hard. Lily also gives Theo an opportunity to ask her out, but he doesn't. After Lily leaves, Fran puts things in perspective for Theo. As Casey is making his way to Dai Shi's temple, he's confronted by Master Mao. Mao tries to get Casey to realize that Jarrod is lost forever, but Casey doesn't give up and goes against Master Mao. Casey arrives at the gates of the temple and deals with some Rinshi. Once Casey enters the throne room, he tries to get Jarrod to realize that he doesn't need Dai Shi. But Dai Shi's hold is too strong, and the battle begins. Fran alerts the others to where Casey has gone, but before they can rush to help him, RJ tells them that they have to let Casey handle this on his own. The battle is taken to the next level as Casey Morph into the Red Ranger, and Jarrod/Dai Shi into the Lion Warrior. The battle gets stronger with the Phantom Beast King vs. the Jungle Master Red Ranger. Using the jets & his Claw Booster, Casey finally defeats Dai Shi. Jarrod / Dai Shi tells the Red Ranger to finish the battle and destroy him. But Casey refused, he won't destroy Jarrod. As Jarrod still claims to be Dai Shi. Casey turns his back and tells Jarrod that if he really is Dai Shi, then destroy him. Dai Shi tries to make Jarrod attack Casey, but Jarrod finally comes through and forces Dai Shi out of his body. Dai Shi then attacks Jarrod. When Camille tries to save Jarrod, she gets attacked as well. Before Dai Shi can destroy them, Casey uses his Tiger Spirit to attack Dai Shi, weakening the evil spirit. This allows Casey, Jarrod & Camille time to escape. A grateful Jarrod & Camille make their way to a quarry with Casey, but they're soon attacked by Scorch & Snapper. The other Rangers show up and kick the Generals back. Now the time has finally come, for the Lion & Chameleon Warriors to fight side-by-side with the Jungle Fury Rangers. The Red Ranger & the Lion Warrior take on Scorch. While the other Rangers & the Chameleon Warrior battle Snapper. And now Snapper is finished. By combining their fire powers, the Red Ranger & Lion Warrior take care of Scorch. But Scorch is back for more, giant size. So the Rangers & the Warriors combine their Zords together to form a new Jungle Pride Charge Formation. Each Zord attacks General Scorch and the monster finally falls. After the battle, while everyone is celebrating, Casey's Master Stripes appear on his arm. RJ explains that when Casey chose to go against Master Mao, Casey's path to Masterhood began his destiny. Jarrod bows to the new Tiger Master and says he is ready for any punishment the Master deems appropriate. But Casey explains that no punishment is necessary, and that the Rangers will need Jarrod & Camille's help to defend humanity. But Jarrod is wrought with guilt and says they've done enough, and leaves. Scorch managed to survive the battle and makes it back to the temple, asking Dai Shi to let him lead the Rinshi army in collecting the last amounts of fear Dai Shi needs. The evil spirit agrees and the Final Beast War is about to begin.